1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having recording and reproducing functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among communication apparatuses including an information terminal having a communication function, a portable telephone, and a facsimile apparatus, some communication apparatuses are provided with recording and reproducing functions in which a message sent from a calling side communication apparatus is recorded via a user""s operation, and reproduced with arbitrary timing via a user""s operation, and an automatically answering and recording function of automatically seizing a line upon detection of a call signal from the line, sending a previously registered answering message to the calling side communication apparatus by using the recording and reproducing functions, and thereafter recording a message sent from the calling side communication apparatus (hereinafter, often referred to as xe2x80x9ccalling side apparatusxe2x80x9d). Some of communication apparatuses having such recording and reproducing functions and a telephone answering function are further provided with a function of previously setting a message-recording level and a compression rate of recording, and a function of adjusting a reproducing volume and speed during reproduction of a message.
In the prior art communication apparatus, in the case where the voice of a user of a calling side apparatus is low or loud, a user of a communication apparatus of a called side must adjust the message-recording level or message-reproducing volume thereof. This produces a problem that the user of the communication apparatus is required to conduct cumbersome operations. When the user of the calling side apparatus speaks rapidly or slowly, the user of the communication apparatus must adjust the message-reproducing speed, thereby causing a problem that the user of the communication appratus is required to conduct cumbersome operations.
When the level of noise which is superimposed on a message sent from the calling side apparatus is high, the message is inaudible unless the compression rate of recording is set to be low. In contrast, when the compression rate of recording is set to be low, the message-recording capacity is reduced. Consequently, the user must adjust the compression rate of recording for each recording in accordance with the state of the noises. In the prior art communication apparatus, therefore, cumbersome operations must be conducted by the user. In the case where the prior art communication apparatus is configured so that the recording of a message is automatically started in the same manner as the automatic telephone answering function, the compression rate of recording can be adjusted only in the initial setting. Consequently, it is difficult to increase the message-recording capacity while enabling a message from a calling side apparatus to be recorded at an audible level.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-176024 (1993) discloses a technique of automatically adjusting the reception-volume level of a telephone terminal apparatus. In the telephone terminal apparatus disclosed by the publication, the reception-volume level in a call which is to be started in response to reception of a termination signal containing a calling number is determined in accordance with a result of matching of an area code in the calling number with a predetermined area code. As a result, the reception-volume level of the telephone terminal apparatus is adjusted according to the area where the calling side communication apparatus exists. In the telephone terminal apparatus, therefore, the reception-volume level in a call between the telephone terminal apparatus and plural communication apparatuses in a certain same area can be hardly set for each of the communication apparatuses. As a result, when the telephone terminal apparatus is further provided with the recording and reproducing functions, it is difficult to set parameters relating to recording and reproducing of a message, in accordance with habits of the users of the communication apparatuses in the same area. The predetermined area codes must be manually registered into the telephone terminal apparatus by the user. Consequently, the volume of reception in a call between the telephone terminal apparatus and a calling side telephone terminal of an area code which is not registered is not adjusted irrespective of the communication history of the telephone terminal apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a communication apparatus which can always record and reproduce a message in an optimum state of setting without requiring any cumbersome operation by the user.
In a first invention a communication apparatus provided with a recording and reproducing unit capable of recording a message of a caller which arrives through a line, and as well reproducing the recorded message with arbitrary timing, comprises:
a storage unit for storing one or more telephone numbers;
a reception unit for receiving information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call; and
a control unit for, upon termination of the call, determining whether a telephone number coincident with a telephone number contained in information of the caller received by the reception unit is stored in the storage unit or not, and adjusting recording conditions of the recording and reproducing unit on the basis of the determination.
According to the first invention, the communication apparatus operates as described above. As a result, in the communication apparatus, each time when a message from a calling side communication apparatus arrives, conditions of recording the message can be automatically adjusted in accordance with the telephone number in the information of the calling side apparatus which information has been received before the arrival of the message. Therefore, the communication apparatus can adequately record the message from the calling side apparatus in accordance with the calling side apparatus.
In a second invention, the communication apparatus of the first invention is configured so that the storage unit further stores recording conditions to be used when the information of the caller containing the telephone number is received, in relation to the stored telephone number, and when at termination of the call a telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit is judged as being stored in the storage unit, the control unit sets recording conditions stored in relation to the telephone number as recording conditions of the recording and reproducing unit.
According to the second invention, the communication apparatus operates as described above. As a result, when a message is to be recorded, the recording conditions are set easily and adequately on the basis of the telephone number in the received information of the caller. Therefore, the communication apparatus can record more adequately the message from the calling side apparatus in accordance with the calling side apparatus.
In a third invention, the communication apparatus further comprises an operation unit for setting a reproducing condition of a message recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, and when a message is recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, the message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the reproducing condition is set by the operation unit during reproduction of the message recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, the control unit sets recording conditions on the basis of the set reproducing condition and stores the recording conditions into the storage unit in relation to the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message.
According to the third invention, the communication apparatus operates as described above. Therefore, the communication apparatus can set a telephone number and recording conditions without requiring no cumbersome operation by the user.
In a fourth invention, the communication apparatus of the first invention is configured so that in the case where at termination of the call the telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit is judged as being not stored in the storage unit, the control unit stores the received telephone number into the storage unit.
According to the fourth invention, the control unit of the communication apparatus of the first invention operates as described above. As a result, in the communication apparatus of the fourth invention, a history of telephone numbers which were received by the communication apparatus is automatically prepared and stored into the storage unit. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can automatically adjust the recording level at termination, of information of the caller containing a telephone number which was received one time, irrespective whether the telephone number has been registered into the communication apparatus by the user. Therefore, cumbersome operations of registering a telephone number by the user can be reduced.
In a fifth invention, the communication apparatus of the first invention is configured so that the recording condition is a recording level of a message.
According to the fifth invention, when information of the caller which arrives through the line is received by the receiving means upon termination of the call, the controlling means determines whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller is stored in the storage means or not, and adjusts the recording level of recording and reproducing functions on the basis of the determination. Therefore, the communication apparatus can adequately record a message from a calling side apparatus of a low or high volume.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the recording level of the recording and reproducing unit can be adjusted on the basis of whether the telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the received information of the caller is previously registered or not. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by a user of a low voice is previously registered, and the apparatus is set so that, in the case where a telephone number contained in information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call coincides with the registered telephone number, the recording level is increased. Alternatively, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by a user of a loud voice is previously registered, and the apparatus is set so that, in the case where a telephone number contained in information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call coincides with the registered telephone number, the recording level is reduced. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can record a message sent from the calling side apparatus at an adequate level irrespective of the level of the voice of a user of the calling side apparatus. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each recording of a message, and hence the operational burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, the communication apparatus of the fifth invention may be configured so that, when information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call is received by the reception unit, the control unit determines whether the telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller is registered in the storage unit or not, and in the case where the coincident telephone number is judged as being stored in the storage unit, a recording level which is stored in relation to the telephone number is set as the recording level of the recording and reproducing function. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can record more adequately a message from a calling side apparatus whose volume is low or high.
In the communication apparatus, the recording level corresponding to the telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call can be set as the recording level of the recording and reproducing unit. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by the user of a low voice is previously registered in the communication apparatus in correspondence with a high recording level, or a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by a user of a loud voice is previously registered in correspondence with a low recording level. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can record more adequately a message sent from a calling side apparatus, irrespective of the level of the voice of the user of the calling side apparatus. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each recording of a message, and hence an operational burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, when the recording and reproducing unit of the communication apparatus records a message, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the reproducing volume is set by the operation unit during reproduction of the recorded message, the control unit sets the recording level on the basis of the set reproducing volume, and stores the recording level into the storage unit in relation to the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can set a telephone number and a recording level with requiring no cumbersome operation by the user.
In the communication apparatus, when the reproducing volume is once set to an adequate value during reproduction of a message, the recording level corresponding to the telephone number can be thereafter automatically set to the adequate value. According to this configuration, in the communication apparatus, the recording of a message can be made in a nearly optimum state with requiring almost no cumbersome operation by the user.
In a sixth invention, the communication apparatus of the first invention is configured so that the recording condition is a compression rate of recording of a message.
According to the sixth invention, in the communication apparatus, when information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call is received by the reception unit, the control unit determines whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller is stored in the storage unit or not, and adjusts the compression rate of recording of the recording and reproducing unit on the basis of the determination. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can record adequately a message from a calling side apparatus in which the level of noise which is superimposed on a message is high or low.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the compression rate of recording of the recording and reproducing unit can be adjusted on the basis of whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call is previously registered or not. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of a high noise level is previously registered in the communication apparatus, and the communication apparatus is set so that, in the case where a telephone number contained in information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of the call coincides with the registered telephone number, the compression rate of recording is lowered. Alternatively, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of a low noise level is previously registered, and the communication apparatus is set so that, when a telephone number contained in information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of call coincides with the registered telephone number, the compression rate of recording is raised. According to this configuration, in the communication apparatus, the message-recording capacity can be increased while enabling a message to be easily caught in reproduction. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each recording of a message, and hence the operation burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, in the communication apparatus of the sixth invention, when information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of call is received by the reception unit, the control unit determines whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller is stored in the storage unit or not, and, in the case where the coincident telephone number is judged as being stored, a compression rate of recording which is stored in relation to the telephone number is set as the compression rate of recording of the recording and reproducing unit. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can record more adequately a message from a calling side apparatus in which the level of noise is high or low.
In the communication apparatus, the compression rate of recording corresponding to the telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of call can be set as the compression rate of recording of the recording and reproducing unit. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of a high noise level is previously registered in the communication apparatus in relation to a low compression rate of recording, or a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of a low noise level is previously registered in relation to a high compression rate of recording. According to this configuration, in the communication apparatus, the message-recording capacity can be further increased while enabling a message from a calling side apparatus to be easily caught in reproduction. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each recording of a message, and hence the operation burden on the user can be reduced.
In a seventh invention, a communication apparatus comprises a recording and reproducing unit for recording a message of a caller which arrives through a line, and reproducing the recorded message with arbitrary timing, and the apparatus further comprises:
a storage unit for storing one or more telephone numbers;
a reception unit for at termination of the call, receiving information of the caller which arrives through the line; and
a control unit for, when a message is recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, associating the message with a telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the recorded message is to be reproduced by the recording and reproducing unit, determining whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is stored in the storage unit or not, and, adjusting a reproducing condition of the recording and reproducing unit on the basis of the determination.
According to the seventh invention, the communication apparatus operates as described above. As a result, in the communication apparatus, each time when a message is to be reproduced, a condition of reproducing the message can be automatically adjusted in accordance with the telephone number in the information of the caller which is received before the recording of the message. Therefore, the communication apparatus can adequately reproduce the message from the calling side apparatus in accordance with the calling side communication apparatus.
In an eighth invention, the communication apparatus of the seventh invention is configured so that the storage unit further stores a reproducing condition which is to be used when the information of the caller containing the telephone number is received, in relation to the stored telephone number, and,
in the case where the message recorded by the recording and reproducing unit is to be reproduced and a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is judged as being stored in the storage unit, the controlling means sets a reproducing condition which is stored in relation to the telephone number, as a reproducing condition of the recording and reproducing unit.
According to the eighth invention, the communication apparatus operates as described above. As a result, when a message is to be reproduced, the reproducing condition is set easily and adequately on the basis of the telephone number corresponding to the message. Therefore, the communication apparatus can reproduce more adequately the message from the calling side apparatus in accordance with the calling side communication apparatus.
In a ninth invention, the communication apparatus of the eighth invention is configured so that the apparatus further comprises an operation unit for setting a reproducing condition for reproduction of the message recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, and,
when the reproducing condition is set by the operation unit during reproduction of the message recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, the control unit stores the set reproducing condition into the storage unit in relation to a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message.
According to the ninth invention, the communication apparatus operates as described above. Therefore, the communication apparatus can set a telephone number and a reproducing condition with requiring no cumbersome operations by the user.
In a tenth invention, the communication apparatus of the seventh invention is configured so that the reproducing condition is a reproducing volume of the message.
According to the tenth invention, when the recording and reproducing unit of the communication apparatus records a message, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the recorded message is to be reproduced, the control unit determines whether the telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is stored in the storage unit or not, and adjusts a reproducing volume of the recording and reproducing unit on the basis of the determination. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at an adequate volume a recorded message that was sent from a calling side apparatus in which the volume is low or high.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the reproducing volume of the recording and reproducing unit can be adjusted on the basis of whether the telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is previously registered or not. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by a user of a low voice is previously registered in the communication apparatus, and the communication apparatus is set so that, when a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message coincides with the registered telephone number, the reproducing volume is increased. Alternatively, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by a user of a loud voice is previously registered, and the communication apparatus is set so that, when a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message coincides with the registered telephone number, the reproducing volume is reduced. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at an adequate level a message sent from a calling side apparatus, irrespective of the level of the voice of the user of the calling side apparatus. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each reproduction of a message, and hence the operation burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, when the recording and reproducing unit of the communication apparatus records a message, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the recorded message is to be reproduced, the control unit determines whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is stored in the storage unit or not, and in the case where a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is judged as being stored in the storage unit, sets a reproducing volume which is stored in relation to the telephone number, as a reproducing volume of the recording and reproducing unit. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at a more adequate volume a recorded message that was sent from a calling side apparatus in which the volume is low or high.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the reproducing volume which is stored in relation to the telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message can be set as the reproducing volume of the recording and reproducing unit. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of the user of a low voice is previously stored in relation to a high reproducing volume, or a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of the user of a loud voice is previously stored in in relation to a low reproducing volume. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at a more adequate level a recorded message that was sent from a calling side apparatus, irrespective of the level of the voice of the user of the calling side apparatus. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each reproduction of a message, and hence the operation burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, when a message is recorded by the recording and reproducing unit of the communication apparatus, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the reproducing volume is set by the operation unit during reproduction of the recorded message, the control unit stores the set reproducing volume into the storage unit in relation to a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can set a telephone number and a reproducing volume with requiring no cumbersome operation by the user.
In the communication apparatus, when the reproducing volume is once set to an adequate value during reproduction of a message, the reproducing volume corresponding to the telephone number can be thereafter automatically set to the adequate value. According to this configuration, in the communication apparatus, the reproduction of message can be made close to an optimum state with requiring almost no cumbersome operation by the user.
In an eleventh invention, the communication apparatus of the seventh invention is configured so that the reproducing condition is a reproducing speed of a message.
According to the eleventh invention, when a message is recorded by the recording and reproducing unit of the communication apparatus, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with a telephone number contained in information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the recorded message is to be reproduced, the control unit determines whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is stored in the storage unit or not, and adjusts the reproducing speed of the recording and reproducing functions on the basis of the determination. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at an adequate speed the received message that was sent from the calling side apparatus used by the user who speaks rapidly or slowly.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the reproducing speed of the recording and reproducing unit can be adjusted on the basis of whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is previously registered or not. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by the user who speaks rapidly is previously registered, and the communication apparatus is set so that, when a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message coincides with the registered telephone number, the reproducing speed is reduced. Alternatively, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus which is used by the user who speaks slowly is previously registered in the communication apparatus, and the communication apparatus is set so that, when a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message coincides with the registered telephone number, the reproducing volume is increased. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at an adequate level a message sent from a calling side apparatus, irrespective of the speed of the speech of the user of the calling side apparatus. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each reproduction of a message, and hence the operation burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, when a message is recorded by the recording and reproducing unit of the communication apparatus, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the recorded message is to be reproduced, the control unit determines whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is stored in the storage unit or not, and in the case where the telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message is judged as being stored in the storage unit, sets the reproducing speed which is stored in relation to the telephone number, as a reproducing speed of the recording and reproducing unit. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at a more adequate speed a recorded message that was sent from a calling side apparatus used by the user who speaks rapidly or slowly.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the reproducing speed which is stored in relation to a telephone number coincident with the telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message can be set as the reproducing speed of the recording and reproducing unit. For example, a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of the user who speaks rapidly is previously registered in correspondence with a low reproducing speed, or a telephone number of a calling side apparatus of the user who speaks slowly is previously stored in relation to a high reproducing speed. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can reproduce at a more adequate speed a recorded message that was sent from a calling side apparatus, irrespective of the speed of the speech of the user of the calling side apparatus. Furthermore, the user of the communication apparatus is not required to conduct the setting for each reproduction of a message, and hence the operation burden on the user can be reduced.
Furthermore, a reproducing speed is stored by the storage unit of the communication apparatus in such a manner that when a message is recorded by the recording and reproducing unit, the recorded message is associated by the control unit with the telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit, and in the case where the reproducing speed is set by the operation unit during reproduction of the recorded message, stores the set reproducing speed into the storage unit in relation to a telephone number corresponding to the reproduced message. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can set a telephone number and a reproducing speed with requiring no cumbersome operation by the user.
In the communication apparatus, when the reproducing speed is once set to an adequate value during reproduction of a message, the reproducing speed corresponding to the telephone number can be thereafter automatically set to the adequate value. According to this configuration, in the communication apparatus, the reproduction of message can be made close to an optimum state with requiring almost no cumbersome operation by the user.
In a twelfth invention, a communication apparatus comprises a recording and reproducing unit for recording a message of a caller which arrives through a line, and reproducing the recorded message with arbitrary timing, and the apparatus further comprises:
a storage unit for storing one or more telephone numbers;
a reception unit for, at termination of call, receiving information of a caller which arrives through the line; and
a control unit for, at termination of call, determining whether a telephone number coincident with a telephone number contained in the information of the caller received by the reception unit is stored in the storage unit or not, and controlling the recording of the recording and reproducing unit on the basis of the determination.
According to the twelfth invention, in the communication apparatus, when information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of call is received by the receiving means, the control unit determines whether a telephone number coincident with a telephone number contained in the information of the caller is stored in the storage unit or not, and, on the basis of the determination, controls the recording of the recording and reproducing unit. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can automatically record the contents of communication with a calling side apparatus of a user whose speech is inaudible because the voice is low or the user speaks rapidly.
Specifically, in the communication apparatus, the recording of the recording and reproducing unit can be conducted on the basis of whether a telephone number coincident with the telephone number contained in the received information of the caller which arrives through the line at termination of call is previously registered or not. For example, the telephone number of a calling side apparatus of a user whose speech is inaudible because the voice is low or the user speaks rapidly is previously registered. The communication apparatus is preset so that, when information of the caller containing the telephone number is received, the recording is automatically started. According to this configuration, the communication apparatus can automatically record the contents of communication with a communication apparatus of a user whose speech is inaudible because the voice is low or the user speaks rapidly. Therefore, the user of the communication apparatus does not fail to catch the contents of conversation and can take an appropriate measure.